Amon
Main= Amon (also known as Mouryu) is a character in Kishin Douji Zenki. He is a human man with orange/blonde hair, black eyes and purple clothes. He also very long hair and wears a grey cape and grey boots. Amon is one of the antagonists of the Curse Sorcerers' ark and one of the four loyal servants of the Death Curse Bearer (Shiguma). Unlike the other Curse Sorcerers, Amon only has one form which is that of a human sorcerer. Otherwise, Amon is a good magician, who mainly uses puppeteer magic to summon and control Karuma Beasts. Ingame he uses magical barriers and shoots laserbeams instead. In Battle Raiden, he moves around by levitation, while in the manga, he seems to teleport or at least move swiftly. More content will be added soon... Manga Amon first appears in Guardian Village as a regular visitor to the town. He soon hears of Chiaki and her strong guardian spirit and wants to meet them himself. To achieve this, Amon plants a Karuma Seed, which attacks a man and turns him into a Karuma Beast, which is them controlled by Amon. Amon uses the Karuma Beast to break the Enno Shrine's seal barrier and enters, which causes Zenki and Chiaki to be alarmed and them running straight to Amon's location. This amuses Amon, who then decides to challenge them to a battle, which (unknowingly to Zenki and Chiaki) causes them to be trapped inside an illusion world. After defeating Amon for the first time, he tells them about this and that the need to defeat all five Curse Sorcerers to free themselves and Guardian Village from the trap. Ingame He only appears in the first of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Battle Raiden. In this game, he is both a major character and a boss. In the English translation by Dynamic Designs, he is called Mouryu. Trivia * Unlike the other Curse Sorcerers in the fan translation of a few manga pages by AzureKnight2008 on Deviantart, Amon is the only one called by his original name. That means he is called Amon, just like in the fan translation by Wonderland Scanning Group and Baradise Scanlations. |-|Gallery= Manga Amon manga 3.png|The introduction of Amon (Chapter 2.2) Amon manga 2.png|Amon challenging Zenki and Chiaki to a battle (Chapter 2.2) Amon manga.png|Amon is afraid of Guardian Spirit Zenki's strengh (Chapter 2.2) Games (Battle Raiden) Zenki VS Amon (Stage 1-4) Amon mug battle raiden.png|Amon's mugshot. Unlike the other bosses, he only has one of these. Amon battle raiden.png|Amon talking to Zenki in the intro of the boss battle Amon battle raiden 2.png|Zenki asking Amon who he is (ingame they don't meet each other before the boss battle) Amon battle raiden 3.png|Amon introduces himself. In the game he is called Mouryu. Amon battle raiden 4.png|Chiaki wants Zenki to deal with the foe Amon battle raiden 5.png|After taking out half about of his health, Mouryu will compliment on Zenki and... Amon battle raiden 6.png|...decide to fight with all of this strength! Amon battle raiden 7.png|'Mouryu' flings his cape away and... Amon battle raiden 8.png|...starts moving faster and attacking more aggressively. Category:Humans Category:Evil